darkscapefandomcom-20200215-history
Snake charm
A Snake charm is an item that players use in the two quests The Feud and Port Sarim's part of Rat Catchers and in the minigame Pyramid Plunder. Players obtain this item by putting a coin into Ali the Snake Charmer's money pot (players must remove the coin from their money pouch, then "use" on the money pot). Ali also gives players a Snake Basket. Ali is located by the southern entrance of The Asp & Snake Bar in southern Pollnivneach. Note: If you already have a snake charm in your inventory (such as from a previous quest) when speaking to Ali, he will make note of this, and thus will not provide you with another one. In The Feud, players use it to lure a snake into a basket used for a poison. During Rat Catchers, they use it to charm rats into the sea, in a homage to the Pied Piper. The basket will be used during The Feud, but the charm remains with the player. Players can reacquire them from Ali the Snake Charmer by putting another coin into his money pot. In the Pyramid Plunder minigame, players have the option to use the charm to distract snakes while they loot the pots in each room. To do this, players must first search an urn for a snake. Once a snake appears use the Snake charm on the urn and you will play a quick song to distract the snake, allowing you to loot the urn. These items can also be obtained from Wingstone in the Gnome Restaurant minigame. This is the only item in RuneScape that allows you to compose your own music (by playing it, menu opens up that allows you to pick how many holes you want to hold down for each note, allowing you to string brief tunes together). After completion of Ratcatchers, if you attempt to play the tune that charmed the rats again, your character comments that they don't think they should do that here. To use, after purchasing, you can click on the flute in your inventory to create a song. A book with 8 pages will pop up on your screen. All you need to do is create an 8-note song by clicking on one hole covering combination per page—there are 8 notes per page—and then hitting play on the eighth page. When you are finished creating the song and have hit play, you will need to find a snake, then right click on your snake charm in your inventory and select use snake charm and then click on a snake. Your character will then begin to play the song you created for that snake. If it doesn't work the first time, or you chose a note and see can't hit the high note on your chat box, just create a new song and play that one for your snake. You do not have to create a new song if your charming skills are insufficient. You simply have to practice by attempting to charm more snakes. Trivia * Ali calls the charm and the basket together his "snake charming super starter kit". * The snake charm plays in the key of D major. ** However, the last hole combination on each page is an atonal note: a flatted 7th. See also * Other musical items Category:Minigame items